


Legs, Hair, and Everything In Between

by amadfangirl



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadfangirl/pseuds/amadfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt gets tired of being used by Karen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legs, Hair, and Everything In Between

It was in the way he pressed his forehead into the space between her neck and shoulder, a space he thought should be completely his, that he realized he loved her. It was in the way he knew his heart would beat with hers, but she'd never will hers to do the same. He could tell she forced out his name instead of how many other names came to her lips first. He may not have been the first, and certainly wouldn't be the last, but he'd make it one to remember. He growled her name, his name for her, in her ear. She shuddered, knowing it wasn't a term of endearment anymore. It had become something of possession. A mark of his.  


The sex was never about being with each other, just about being with someone. She took him for granted time and time again and he wouldn't let it happen again. His hands curled around her headboard and the edge of the mattress, denying her pleasure of being touched by him. He used them for leverage, finally hearing his name as the first and only thought in her mind and having the knowledge that he put it there.  


Urgently as a last attempt to make him change his mind, or maybe as the final goodbye he could force himself through with her, he kissed her neck, scraping his teeth against the skin hard enough to make her gasp and whimper. There'd be a mark there and it was high enough she couldn't cover it. He wanted his mark to stay, to make her feel like his, to let everyone know, just for a little while longer. He needed her to know what she did, as in no longer, what she did mean to him. And that's how they finished. Him: still too raw from his imminently approaching decision and the realization of what he means to her. She: flushed face, swollen lips, and heart ache from the knowledge that she was about to lose her best friend and it was all her fault. Still, they were stubborn and wouldn't make up even if they want to.  


He was too proud to stay. He was too proud to let her reel in his pity and the person he'd left in bed with her. He collected his things. He ignored her pleas for him to stay and for him to at least call in the morning. He had deleted her number before coming over, not that it wasn't already inked into his mind. Please just say something was ignored as he shoved his feet into his shoes. His mind had been made up how he was going to end this, she knew for longer than he did. I'm sorry was the one thing to make him stop. He never expected her to own up to her mistakes. He squeezed his hands into his fists to calm his raging blood. The things running through his mind...they would end this, whatever it had morphed into. That's not what he wanted. He wanted to make her know what she did. He wanted her to remember what she did to him and what he had become. What she had forced him into. Nothing would cement the end, nothing would express his feelings as much as what he did say.  
"Good."


End file.
